Riley Andersen
Riley Andersen is a major character from the 2015 Pixar film Inside Out. She is an 11-year old girl who loves hockey and other sports. Riley was uprooted from her happy and simple life in Minnesota, and taken to San Francisco, California, where she experiences various changes in her life. Her emotions are Joy, Sadness, Fear, Disgust and Anger, who will help her through this tough time. She will be voiced by Kaitlyn Dias. Places in Riley's Brain Emotions' Headquarters - The main center where Riley's emotions operate. Long Term Memory - All of Riley's life long memories, where it's easy to get lost. Imagination Land - A theme park where Riley's imagination exists. Dream Productions - A studio where Riley's dreams are made. Train of Thought - A train that leads to any area in Riley's mind. Cloud Town - Where Riley gets her head in the clouds. Goofball Island - Where Riley is funny and goofy. Hockey Island - Riley's island representing her love of hockey. Friendship Island - Where Riley values friendship. Honesty Island - Where Riley is honest. Family Island - The island about Riley's family. Appearance Riley is a beautiful young girl who has a slender body structure, shoulder-length dirty-blonde hair, blue eyes and gap teeth. Like Mabel Pines from Gravity Falls, and Honey Lemon from Big Hero 6, Riley is seen wearing a different outfit on a daily basis. When first shown in the teaser trailer, she wore a long-sleeved shirt with thin horizontal red, yellow, and green zigzag lines, brown pants, and red sneakers. When Riley arrived to her first day of school, she wore the same outfit, but with a yellow jacket. When Riley suffered a brain freeze, she wore a solid pink short-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and green sneakers. When jamming to "More Than a Feeling" in the second official trailer, she wore a long-sleeved rainbow shirt, blue jeans, and pink socks. Riley's pajamas consisted of a green short-sleeved shirt with blue trim featuring a (koala or bear) on front, and dark blue sweatpants. Role in the Film Riley is a major character in the film. Her mind is the main location of it and the main priority of the movie. Riley won't eat broccoli When Riley is first born, Joy, her first living emotion is conjured up and baby Riley is smiling right at her parents. A few seconds later, another emotion, named Sadness appears and makes Riley cry. Joy pushes Sadness out of the way and makes Riley happy again. Over the years, Riley starts to grow up in Minnesota and her other emotions, Disgust, Anger, and Fear are born. Riley becomes happy and jolly pretty much all the time and hardly sad at all. Because of her happiness and joy, Joy unintentionally mistreats Sadness. She also becomes one of the best players on her hockey team. When it is time for Riley and her parents to move to San Francisco, Riley becomes sad and misses her life in Minessota. When school starts, Riley starts to go from joyous and happy to sentimental and a bit depressed, on account of she misses the good old days in Minnesota. Joy does all she can to prevent this from happening. Things go from bad to worse when Sadness accidentally humiliates Riley by making her sob in front of the class. When Joy and Sadness literally get lost in Riley's mind, the others try to keep Riley's head on straight, but it causes Riley's mind to go out of whack, but it also helps with the changes in Riley's life Trivia Gallery Main Article:Riley Andersen/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Tomboys